The New Student
by Poppyseed
Summary: Sarah comes to Horizon with a mysterious past.
1. Welcome to Horizon

Peter Scarbrow heard the crunch of gravel as a car pulled up the long road to the lodge of Mt. Horizon.  He was expecting a new student today.  He stood to look out the window, and, seeing that this was indeed a new arrival, walked outside to introduce himself.

Inside the car were a driver and young girl.  If he hadn't read her files he would have guessed her about 12 years old.  She was actually sixteen, and about to become the newest Cliffhanger. 

The driver's door opened and an aged gentleman stepped out into the bright sunlight.  He offered his hand to Peter.

"I'm Mr. Anderson.  The Corbridges were regretfully unable to accompany their daughter today, but send their regards."  He knocked on the back window and shook his head at Peter.  "She hasn't said a word all day."

Peter stepped towards the car.  "May I?"  The driver nodded and Peter opened the back door of the car.  "You must be Sarah.  I'm Peter."

Sarah glowered at Peter.  She wasn't thrilled about being here.  

"Welcome to Horizon.  Why don't you step out and give us a hand with your bags?"  Peter was used to abysmal attitudes.  Most students arrived at Horizon by force, not by choice.  They usually settled in within a week or two.

Sarah stepped out of the car and glanced around the school.  She took everything in and gave Peter a once over, but never spoke a word.  

Peter examined her.  She was a pretty girl with long brown hair.  Her green eyes were sensitive to the bright sunlight and she quickly put on a pair of sunglasses that she had clutched in her hands.  She was dressed in black from head to toe.  She wasn't Goth, just brooding.  She was gripping a journal to her chest.

            "Do you like to write?"

Peter's voice had snapped her mind back to reality.  Still, she avoided eye contact.

 "Do you like to write?"  Peter asked again.  When she still didn't respond Peter turned to Mr. Anderson.  "Thank you for bringing her.  She's in good hands here.  Please tell her parents that I will be in touch very soon."

Mr. Anderson nodded.  "Good luck Miss Corbridge."  He didn't wait for a response, just got into the car and drove away as promptly as he had come.

 "Well, let's get you processed."  Peter grabbed her suitcases and motioned for her to follow him.  "You're scheduled for a pre-admittance physical.  Your things will be searched and sent to your room.  A doctor will search your body."

"For what?"  Sarah had spoken for the first time since her arrival.

Peter smiled.  "Nothing to be worried about.  Some students try to bring in drugs or other contraband.  It's our job to make sure they don't get away with it."  

Peter pointed her to a small room near his office.  "Sophie Becker will be one of your counselors.  She'll be with you shortly to discuss the rules.  Just have a seat."

Sarah sat down on the only item in the room – a hard, wooden chair.  She glanced around the room: no windows, no furniture.  Great, she was in prison.

Peter shut the door and left Sarah alone.  He headed back to his office to read her file one more time.

_Sarah Elizabeth Achaia Corbridge, Age 16, Female_

_Sarah has been difficult to place due to her intense periods of silence.  Previous IQ tests (those from elementary school and junior high) place her IQ close to 120 (gifted level).  She was expelled from high school due to frequent incidences of fighting, truancy, failing grades, and violent behavior.  _

_Sarah has seen seven different psychiatrists/psychologists to no avail.  She possesses behaviors associated with depression, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), dyslexia, substance abuse, self injury, anorexia, and oppositional defiance disorder (ODD).  However, since she is unwilling to submit to any form of therapy or testing, none of these diagnoses have been confirmed._

_Sarah has had few infractions with the law.  She has been arrested for destruction of property, possession of marijuana, shoplifting, underage drinking, truancy, and loitering.  She has not served any jail time._

_Sarah's parents, Jack and Linda, are both attorneys.  They have paid Sarah's way into boarding schools, therapy camps, and private psychiatrists.  They have remitted her to the care of Mt. Horizon High School.  They wish to have no further contact with their daughter._

Peter read the last sentence again.  "They wish to have no further contact with their daughter."  It was true.  The Corbridges had all but allowed Horizon to adopt Sarah.  They wanted nothing to do with Parents' Weekends, reports home, or phone calls of progress.  They had stated that they were "weary" of trying to help Sarah.  They agreed to pay any expense that the school required of them, but Sarah was in Peter's custody until she reached 18.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when Sophie stepped into his office.  He glanced up.  "All finished?"

She nodded.  "And without a word out of her.  She's a tough one."

Peter stood up and walked to the door.  "Aren't all of our kids?"

Sophie smiled.  "I think she'll give Shelby a run for her money if that's what you're asking."

Peter laughed.  "We'll see."  He handed Sarah's file to Sophie.  "Here's her file.  Not really much to go on. A lot of assumptions, guesses, and the like, but not many cold hard facts."  He slid past Sophie in the doorway.  "Let me know your thoughts.  I'm gonna show her around."

Peter crossed the hall to where Sarah was still sitting.  He noticed that her journal was gone.  "Don't worry.  We won't read it," he reassured her.  "We have to search it, but you'll have it back by the day's end."  She had no response.  "Well, let's get you changed into some appropriate clothing and I'll introduce you to the Cliffhanger group."  Peter handed her an outfit that had been hanging outside the door.  "Your parents sent this down before your arrival.  I trust Sophie explained the dress code?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good.  Get changed and I'll meet you just outside the door."

Sarah was once again alone.  She glared in disgust at the outfit Peter had given her.  Jeans, tee shirt, and hiking boots.  No black.  No long sleeves.  She opened the door and initiated a conversation for the first time.  "Peter, can I get a sweatshirt or something?"

Peter nodded.  "We'll see if one of the girls has one that will fit you.  Just put on what you have for now."

Sarah hesitated.  "I get cold pretty easily.  Could I get one now?"

"The dorm's not far from here.  Besides, it's 80 degrees outside.  You'll be fine."

Sarah didn't reply.  She slammed the door shut and cursed under her breath.  'Damn it!'  She threw the chair against the wall, shattering it.

Peter heard the commotion and opened the door to find Sarah punching the walls and cursing.  "Sarah."  Peter wasn't sure if she even knew he was in the room.  "Sarah!" he screamed.

"What!!"  She glared at him.

"We don't approve of this type of behavior.  Now get changed and I will familiarize you with our punishment procedures."

"I'm not wearing that!" she screamed, pointing at the clothes she had scattered across the room.

"Sarah, either you put on that outfit or I call in the female counselors to put it on for you.  It's your choice."  He waited.  "Well, are you going to cooperate?"

"Fine."  She knew that he had her this time, but she was still enraged.  "Give me some privacy."

Peter shut the door.  In all his years he had never seen someone give so much resistance to the clothing.  Most students actually enjoyed dressing down every day. 

The door opened behind Peter, and Sarah stepped out.  He understood why she had put up such a fight.  The clothes her parents had sent her were at least three sizes too big.  Sarah was fairly tall, but she couldn't weigh much more than 95 pounds.  Her frail body had been hidden under her old, bulky clothing.  But it wasn't just her size that concerned Peter.  Sarah had been wearing long sleeves when she arrived.  Now, with just a tee shirt on, he could see numerous scars of varying lengths up and down her arms.  Some cuts were quite old and the scars were fading.  Others were fresh and still red.  While Peter stared, Sarah had resorted back to the silent treatment.

"A cutter, huh?"  Sarah flinched at the term.  "Okay, I'm going to take you to the infirmary – get some of those cuts touched up.  We don't need any infections getting you down on your first day.  I'm also going to ask that you take a drug test.  I think I understand why you acted out, but I don't want to take any chances."  Peter searched the delicate, small girl for any sign of emotion.  "I'm also going to have the doctor weigh you – after she searches your body.  I have the feeling you've been padding yourself whenever you get weighed."

Less than two hours later Peter was adding more information to Sarah's file.  The doctor and nurses had been able to do something most people had failed at before: getting Sarah to take a test.

_Health Information:  _

_Height: 5'4"  Weight: 97lbs._

_Comments:  Exhibits all classical symptoms of anorexia nervosa.  Will be weighed daily and caloric intake will be monitored.  Countless self inflicted wounds in different states of healing found all over body.  (Note: several razor blades were found during the search of her luggage at intake.)  Tested positive for drugs._

Peter sighed.  He had confirmed three of his suspicions about Sarah: she had an eating disorder, was a self mutilator, and a user.  But none of this information got him any closer to knowing why.  And that was the only answer that would help Sarah.


	2. Blending In

A/N:  Thanks for all of your reviews.  I'll try to update this story as often as possible!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except Sarah.

CHAPTER TWO

Sarah was starting to unpack her things when the rest of the Cliffhanger girls showed up.  

            "A newbie," sang Daisy.  "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

            "Hi!" squealed Juliette.  She loved newbies.  "Who are you?"

            Sarah stared at the three girls and then went back to unpacking.  "I'm Sarah." She said, more to her suitcase than to the other girls.

            "And what brings you to our neck of the woods," inquired Shelby.

            Sarah glared at her.  "I'm sure that's none of your business."

            "Eww, a temper, huh?  We might get along after all."  Shelby plopped down on the end of Sarah's bed.  "Trust me sweetheart, you'll be spilling your beans soon enough."

            "I doubt it."  Sarah gave Shelby a shove.  She didn't want this girl on her bed.

            "What's your problem?" screamed Shelby. 

Daisy and Jules just stared.  Would Sarah dare fight with Shelby?

"I think you better watch your mouth, skank, if you know what's good for you!"

Before any of them knew it, Sarah and Shelby were wrestling each other to the ground.  Daisy was in the process of trying to pull Shelby off the floor when Peter happened by the dorm.

            "That's enough." He yelled while prying the two girls apart.  "Both of you to my office, now."

            Sarah sighed.  All she had wanted to do was just get by in this school.  To blend into the background and be left alone.  Now, barely an hour into her first day and she was already in trouble.  This couldn't be a good sign.


	3. Crime and Punishment

A/N:  Thanks to everyone for your reviews (on both of my stories).  I've been slacking this week so I thought I'd write a few more chapters to both of my stories.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  If you have a story you'd like me to review, just email me.  I've been trying to read the stories of everyone who reviews for me.  Kind of a "you – scratch – my – back - I'll – scratch – your – back" kind of thing.  Know what I mean?

Disclaimer:  Sarah is the only thing original in this story.  And the idea I guess.  But hey, who hasn't written about a new student at Horizon???

CHAPTER THREE

            Sarah was sitting outside of Peter's office waiting to be punished.  It all seemed so ridiculous to her.  What was keeping her from just getting up and walking back to the dorm?  Who did this Peter guy think he was anyway?  

            While Sarah was having an internal battle with authority, Shelby was receiving another one of Peter's lectures.

            "It's her first day Shelby.  Do you remember your first day?"

            Shelby scoffed.  "I think I blended in just perfectly."

            Peter shook his head.  "I expect you to set an example for the new students.  To make them feel welcome."

            "Hey, I never agreed to be on a welcoming committee for this school."  Peter gave her an inquisitive look.  "Let's cut this short, okay?  What's my punishment?  Kitchens?  Chopping wood?"

            Peter thought for a minute.  "I think you're going to be Sarah's first week buddy.  You know the drill.  Show her around, introduce her to everyone, make sure she doesn't make a run for it."

            "Are you kidding me?  You're gonna make me a baby sitter for a newbie?"

            "Yup."  Peter smiled, genuinely pleased with himself.  "And at the end of the week I want a 500 hundred word essay on what you've learned about Sarah.  I want you to take the time to get to know her as a person."

            Shelby rolled her eyes.  "Can I go now?"  

            Peter nodded.  "And send Sarah in."

            Shelby stormed out of the office.  "Newbie, your turn." she hollered over her shoulder as she walked out of the main office.

            Sarah stood up.  God, that girl was a pain in the ass.  She took a seat across from Peter and didn't say a word.

            Peter studied her and then started in on his lecture.  "Sarah, we have rules here.  Rules that you just heard a few hours ago.  Can you repeat them for me?"

            Sarah hesitated and then managed, "No drugs, no violence, no sex, and no inappropriate touching."  Her voice was barely audible.  Peter couldn't believe that this shy, quiet girl had the nerve to take on Shelby.

            "No violence."  He let those words sink in.  "That includes fighting.  If you have an issue with someone, you need to work it out with them one on one or in group.  Do you understand?"

            Sarah nodded.

            "Now, it's only your first day, so I'm going to let this incident go without punishment.  But I don't want to find you breaking rules again, got it?"

            "Mmhmm.  Can I go now?"

            "Not yet."  Peter shuffled in his seat.  "I've assigned Shelby to be your first week buddy.  She's going to show you around and make you feel welcome.  I want you to take the time to get to know her.  I think you two might find that you have something in common."

            Sarah didn't respond.

            "Okay?"

            "Yah, okay.  Can I go now?"

            "Sure.  We have group in ten minutes.  You should head to the lodge."

            Sarah stood up and left without a word.

            Peter was at a loss.  He was going to have a tough time with this girl.  One thing was certain though, she was every bit as tough as Shelby.


	4. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer:  In case you have a short memory, only Sarah belongs to me…

CHAPTER FOUR

            The rest of the Cliffhangers were already seated when Sarah arrived.  No one really paid much attention to her when she came in.  She liked it that way.  She sat down near Daisy (but not too close), leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  She was almost asleep when Peter's voice snapped her back to reality.

            "Glad you could all make it," Peter joked.

            Daisy snorted.  "Like we had a choice?"

            Sarah glanced at Daisy.  Maybe not everyone here was as bad as Shelby.

            "What fun stuff do you have in store for us tonight?" asked Ezra.

            "Well," began Peter, "I'm sure you've all noticed that we have a new member.  I thought we'd share a little about ourselves, get to know each other better."

            Sarah rolled her eyes.  "Oh good god," she muttered under her breath.  Only Daisy was close enough to hear her and she couldn't stifle a giggle.

            "Daisy, thanks for volunteering to go first.  Tell us about yourself and give a piece of advice to Sarah that she might find useful during her first week at Horizon, then pass off to the next person."

            "Well," began Daisy with faked enthusiasm, "my parents are alcoholics, so I received inadequate nurturing.  When my father became abusive, I vented my frustration on him with a golf club."  She got a kick out of the look in Sarah's eyes.  "And my advice to you is to avoid the cafeteria lasagna at all costs."  She smiled.  "Is that what you were looking for Peter?"            

            He nodded.  "That will do Daisy.  Pass it off now."

            "Scott, you're up."

            Scott cleared his throat.  "Umm, I'm Scott."  He hesitated.  "Peter, I don't know what else to say."

            "Go on Scott."

            "Let's see.  I like football – if you're ever interested in a game or something.  I guess my advice would be that this place isn't so bad if you give it half a chance."  He sat back in his chair, relieved to be finished.  "Auggie, you're next."

            "Yo, I'm Auggie.  Jules here is my girl.  And for advice, I'd have to second Daisy's warning on the lasagna.  It's bad news.  Jules."

            Juliette beamed.  "Hi.  I'm Jules, like Auggie said.  I'd love to show you around if you want.  I like helping out the new students so if you ever need anything just let me know."  She thought for a minute.  "My advice is never run from your problems.  It won't get you anywhere."  She smiled at Peter, remembering the time that she and Auggie had run from Horizon.  "Um, Ezra."

            Ezra laughed.  "How can I follow someone that perky?"  He shook his head.  "Anyway, I'm Ezra.  I'm into writing and film and that sort of thing.  And if you ever need a lock picked…"

            "Ezra – " warned Peter.

            "Sorry, sorry.  Just trying to lend a hand to the new girl.  My advice would be don't ever anger Peter."  He glanced around the room for approval.  "Shelby."

            Shelby rolled her eyes.  "I'm Shelby, but I've believed we've already met.  And I'm sure we'll be getting to know more than we ever wanted to about each other in the next few days.  Ruxton, think you can handle this assignment?"

            David got a huge grin on his face.  "I'm David.  I'm a Capricorn.  I enjoy long walks on the beach –"

            "That's enough."  Peter had interrupted David's rantings.  "Sarah, why don't you tell the group a little about yourself?"

            Sarah stared at the floor.  "I'm Sarah." she whispered.  "And I didn't ask to come here.  I don't want to be here and I really don't want to get to know any of you."

            "Well, aren't you just the social butterfly," rebuked Shelby.

            The group was getting restless.  "Okay, gang," said Peter.  "That's enough for tonight.  Shelby, be sure to show Sarah around."

            "Oh I just can't wait."

            Sarah looked just as displeased as Shelby.  She hated this place and these people.  Daisy might be okay, but she didn't want to spend another minute with Shelby.  And she certainly didn't want to get to know her.


	5. Inside My Head

CHAPTER FIVE

Sarah lay on her bed, her mind racing.  She had just finished her tour with Shelby.  She wasn't as bad as Sarah had originally thought, but then again, Sarah wasn't here to make friends.  She was here to disappear.

            Sarah tried desperately to keep her mind focused on constructive things, like classes and therapy, but she couldn't help but wonder over into the darkness.  It was like her mind loved dwelling in the pain of her past.  She liked to relive the hurt over and over.  Ordinarily, these trips down memory lane would be accompanied by drugs or alcohol – something to gnaw at the pain.  Once she was numb, she would cut to bring the pain back to life.  It was a sickness, an obsession.  She was sure no one here could understand that.  Sure, drinking or using drugs to make the pain of your life disappear – that was understandable, even normal here.  But to cut into your flesh, to cause yourself pain, to relive the worst moments of your life because you enjoyed it, well, that was just masochistic.  And there was nothing normal about that.

            Sarah wondered what the odds were that she was the most messed up student in the history of Mt. Horizon.  No, it wasn't possible.  She screwed up everything in her life.  There's no way she could be number one at anything.  Not even this.  No, there had to be kids who were more messed up than her.  Though she couldn't think of how.

            Her thoughts were interrupted by Shelby entering the dorm.       

            "Hey, earth to Sarah!"

            Sarah sat straight up.  "Yah?"  She felt groggy and disoriented.  What she wouldn't do for a cigarette right now.

            "Peter wants to see you in his office."

            She cursed under her breath.  "What for?"

            "Relax newbie.  There's no way you're in trouble yet.  You haven't been here long enough.  It's probably just time for your individual counseling or something."

            Sarah felt relieved, but didn't say anything.

            "Can you find it okay, or do you want me to show you the way?"  Shelby had actually taken a liking to this girl.  

            "No, I'm fine.  Thanks though."  Sarah headed out towards Peter's office.  It would be easy enough to hide out in group therapy.  Hell, she had done it before.  Make the occasional non-meaningful comment and just blend into the background.  But individual?  That would be harder.  And Peter, she was starting to learn, was not easily fooled. 


	6. Alphabet Song and Dance

Sarah plopped down in a chair across from Peter.  Shelby was right.  It was time for individual counseling with Peter.  And could there be a better time for it?  Sarah was in no mood to talk.  She was drawn up inside of herself, beating herself up, wallowing in self pity.  She didn't want Peter's perspective or 'How does that make you feel' comments.  Sarah had been through enough therapy to believe that it was all crap.  There was nothing to this Freudian bullshit.  She learned a long time ago to just go with the flow and fake improvement.  It was easier that way.  

But right now, she didn't feel up to it.  Putting up a front for everyone took a lot of energy – something she didn't have too much of right now.  She was weary of fighting with her parents about coming here, the trip, the admittance procedure, group, and getting to know the other students.  She just wanted to be left alone.

Peter, however, had other ideas.  "So, Sarah, are you settling in okay?"

She nodded.

"Did Shelby show you around campus?"

Another nod.

"Are you finding your way around okay?"

A third nod.

"Okay, how about you tell me why you've decided to be silent?"

Was he serious?  'Sure Peter, I've known you about ten minutes, but since you asked, how about I tell you my life story.  Yah, right.' she thought.  "No reason.  Just nothing to say."

"Why don't you tell me a little about you or your family?"

"Can't you just read that in my file?"

"I'd rather hear it from you."

Sarah sighed.  "I'm 16.  This is," she stopped to count, "the fourth high school I've been to this year."

"Why is that?"

"Don't you know?  Trouble is my middle name."  She laughed.  "What kind of parents give there kids a name like 'Achaia'?  Do you know what it means?"  She didn't wait for Peter to answer.  "It means grief or trouble.  Fitting isn't it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think this whole therapy thing is crap."  She shook her head.  "No offense Peter, but I've had like 7 therapists before you.  I know the drill.  How about I tell you what they all thought of me and you can agree and we can give up this charade?"

Peter sat back in his chair and thought for a minute.  She was tough, he'd give her that.  "What did your other therapists think of you?"

"If I tell you, can we forget about this whole therapy thing?"

Peter shook his head.  "No, but I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Sarah sighed.  "Let's see…gifted level IQ, blah, blah, blah, ADHD, ODD, OCD, SI, and any other initials you want to throw at me, blah, blah, blah, parents want nothing to do with her, blah, blah, blah, do you get the picture?"

If Peter didn't know better he would have sworn that she had read her chart.  "Do you think it's accurate?"

"Peter, I don't CARE if it's accurate.  What do all of those initials have to do with ME?  I'm a person, not a freaking alphabet."  Sarah was getting angry: angry at herself for talking too much.  "Look, just forget about it okay.  It doesn't matter what those shrinks thought of me.  It doesn't tell you who I am as a person.  It's just a bunch of psychobabble."

"Well then who are you?"

"I'm no one.  And you?"  Sarah's spat the words out bitterly.  She was tired of this game.

Peter could sense her hostility.  He was torn between easing up on her and pushing her further in hopes of getting some real insight into her character, into what was going on in her mind.  He decided to let her go.  There would be plenty of time for this in future sessions.  "Sarah, you are someone.  You're someone who I would like to help, if you'd let me.  I'm here for you."  He waited for a response, but didn't get one.  "Okay," he said quietly, "that's enough for tonight.  You've got your first day of classes tomorrow.  You should get a good night's sleep."

Sarah stood to leave.  She was nearly out the door when she turned around to face Peter.  "Peter?"

He looked up from the desk.  "Yah?"

"Are we allowed to make phone calls?"

"Not usually."

"Oh.  It's just, well, never mind."

"No, Sarah, what is it?  Who did you want to talk to?"

She shuffled her feet.  She did that a lot when she was nervous.  "Well, I was hoping I could talk to my brother.  I want to make sure he's okay."

Peter was confused.  No where in any of her files did it mention a brother.  "Is this a step brother or something?"

"Half brother.  We have the same dad, different moms."

"Well, not tonight, but I think I could arrange for you to talk to him once you've settled in."

She smiled.  A real smile.  "Thanks Peter."  And with that said, she closed the door and left.

Peter stared down at his notes.  A brother?  Why hadn't her files mentioned anything about a half sibling?  Was Sarah telling the truth?  Her file was pretty thin.  It didn't give very much information about her family.  In fact, he knew very little about Sarah's past, especially considering she had seen more than half a dozen therapists and had attended several other boarding schools and treatment programs.  Why couldn't anyone get to know Sarah?  What was she hiding?


	7. Breakfast Food Blues

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated.  I've had (still do have I guess) a major case of writers block on this story.  There's not much going on in this chapter – I just needed to get back into the story.  I hope to write more this week.  I'm super busy since school started again.  Thanks for all of your reviews.  And if y'all are bored, check out my new HG website:  www.geocities.com/hggurl2003  I'm posting some fanfic on my page so if you have anything you'd like me to post just send me an email.  

CHAPTER SEVEN

            Sarah punched the alarm clock buzzing near her head.  It was too damn early to be awake.  She stretched and sat up.  The other girls were gone already.  How many times had she hit the snooze button anyway?  Well, so much for breakfast with 'the girls'.  She grabbed a fast shower and headed to the cafeteria.  Was it possible to be sick of this place so quickly?

            The smell of sausages and pancakes greeted her inside the cafeteria.  Her stomach turned.  She never did like breakfast.  She grabbed a tray of food and searched for a place to sit.  Damn.  She wanted to be alone, but that wasn't going to be possible.  She decided Daisy and Shelby would be the next best thing.  Hopefully they weren't morning people

            "Morning Sarah," Shelby said through a mouthful of pancakes.

            Sarah just nodded and examined the food on her plate.  What was it about the food at this place?  Eww.  This stuff didn't even look edible.  She pushed her plate away and sighed.  

Just then Scott sat down next to Shelby.  "You gonna eat that?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah made a disgusting face and shook her head.

"You mind?" he asked while grabbing her tray and starting in on the lukewarm breakfast.  "Pancakes are my fave."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh.  "That's so disgusting."

"Ah, so you can talk." he said.  "Good to know."

Sarah wasn't sure how to respond to that so she just kept quiet.  She was interested in what classes would be like at this place.  Truth be told, she loved school.  Always had.  It was something she was good at.  Her curiosity finally got the better of her and she asked, "So, what are classes like here?"

Daisy groaned.  "They're boring!  They never let us study anything practical."

"Like what, witchcraft?" joked Shelby.  Daisy rolled her eyes.  "Classes are like everything else at this place," continued Shelby, "a giant therapy session.  These people think that everything relates to our problems.  It gets pretty old."

Scott shook his head while finishing off the last of Sarah's breakfast.  "Nah, I'm with Daisy.  They're boring."

"Well boring or not, we better go if we don't want to be late."  Shelby was already standing up from the table.  "English class – can't wait."

Sarah got goose bumps.  She loved English.  It had always been her favorite class.  She loved writing so much, but she hoped that what Shelby had said wasn't true.  She didn't want to write about her life or anything like that. _'Guess there's only one way to find out,' she thought and hurried to join the others on their way to class. _


	8. The Black Hole of My Life

            After a full day of classes, Sarah definitely had to admit that Scott, Shelby and Daisy were right; not only were classes boring, but they sounded very similar to her therapy sessions.  Even English was disappointing.  The Cliffhangers had to write a poem that told something about themselves and read it in front of the class next week.  She had to give Peter credit, he never gave up.  He was determined to break the shell of every student at this school, even if he had to develop the curriculum to his demands and enlist the help of the teachers.

            Sarah was sitting outside in the sun, thinking about what she could write that would be suitable to tell the rest of the Cliffhangers when Scott and Shelby happened by her. 

            "Hey first week buddy," Shelby cheered.  "How's everything?"  Scott sat down next to Sarah and motioned for Shelby to do the same.

            Sarah shrugged.  "This place sucks."

            Scott laughed.  "Well, send this girl to the head of the class.  She gets it."

            Sarah wasn't sure if he was making fun of her or not so she didn't say anything.         

            "You know buddy," Shelby interrupted, "you really should work on your people skills.  Time goes by a lot faster when you have friends to talk to."

            She shrugged again and Scott and Shelby took off toward the docks.   

            "She's quiet."  Scott announced when they were out of earshot.

            "Gee Scott, that's insightful."

            "Shouldn't you be showing her around or something?" he teased.

            Shelby leaned in and kissed him.  "I could go back and talk to her, but what would you do here at the docks by yourself?"

            He smiled.  "Good point."  He returned her kiss.  "Now, could you explain that to me a few more times?"  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Peter was consulting with Sophie in his office.  "Soph, it's the only time I've seen her smile since she got here."

            "Most kids don't smile their first few weeks here.  It could be a fluke."

            "No, the way she looked when she asked about her brother, it was different.  I could see it in her eyes.  She really cares about him."

            "So are you going to talk to her parents?"

            He shook his head.  "I'm not sure yet.  I need to find out more about him and why he's never been mentioned in any of her files."

            "Speaking of her files, have you gotten in touch with any of her past therapists?"

            "No luck yet.  I just can't seem to find out any information about Sarah other than what we've been given.  It's almost as if these past therapists have disappeared."

            "Just like her parents?"

            Peter thought about that statement for a long time.  It seemed that there was no record of anything of importance in Sarah's life.  Like she was living in a black hole.

~~~~

Coming soon:  Sarah's first quest with the Cliffhangers and more information about her mysterious brother!


	9. Nothing's Easy Anymore

            Sarah sat with the rest of the Cliffhangers in the lodge.  Most of them were pretending to do homework (although Scott and Shelby didn't even seem to be trying to fool anyone – they were too busy staring at each other), and Sarah was just blending in as usual.  She was good at that.  Sometimes she could disappear if she tried hard enough.  People would forget she was even in the room.  She was trying to do that now as she worked on her poem for English.

            She scribbled hard on the page and threw the whole notebook aside.  The noise disrupted Daisy who was studying for a math test.  "Now, Sarah, taking your aggression out on the defenseless notebook isn't going to solve anything."

            Sarah sighed.  So much for disappearing.  "Sorry."

            "I like it when the newbies freak out."  David was so easily distracted from homework.  He took any excuse to act out.  "Come on, get angry."

            "Shut up," Sarah and Daisy exclaimed at the same time.

            "Problem here?"  Peter must have a sixth sense when it came to his students.  He always appeared at the right moment.

            David smirked and went back to his homework and Daisy shook her head.  

            "Sarah?"

            "No.  Everything's peachy."  She couldn't disguise the sarcasm in her voice.

            Peter ignored it.  "Scott, Shelby, how about putting some space between you?"  Scott slid about six inches from Shelby, and Peter continued.  "Since I have all of you together, I have an announcement to make."

            "Let me guess," interrupted Ezra, "we're going to do something that will promote emotional growth?"

            "Yo, let him talk," scolded Auggie.

            "Thank you Auggie. "  Peter glanced around the room to make sure he had everyone's attention.  "Since Sarah seems to be settling in just fine, I think it's time we had our first quest together."  He waited for the groans to quiet down.  "We leave at first light tomorrow.  I suggest you all get a good night sleep."  He started to leave but then turned back around, "and bring your English poems, I wouldn't want you to miss out on reading them."

            So much for small favors.  Sarah hadn't gotten anywhere on her poem.  There was nothing that she wanted to reveal about herself in front of the Cliffhangers.  She had written lots of poetry, but nothing she wanted to share.  She picked up her notebook and started back to work.  This wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Puncture the Skin

At first light, the Cliffhangers were standing in a circle outside their dorms, bags packed and ready for a hike.

            "Where's Peter?" complained Juliette.  "I just want to get this over with."

            "Relax, princess, he'll be here," said Shelby.

            Just then Peter and Sophie joined the group.  "Good morning!"  Peter was all smiles.  "Everyone ready?"  He took the complete silence to mean yes and began to explain what they would be doing over the next few days.  "We'll hike all day today.  We won't make camp until we lose daylight.  That should leave about 5 miles for tomorrow.  Then we've got some group activities planned.  We should be back in four days."

            "Four days?"  groaned Juliette.

            "You'd prefer more?"  asked Sophie.

            Juliette shook her head.  

            "Okay then, " announced Sophie.  "Let's get going."

            The group immediately split into smaller groups.  Scott and Shelby paired up, as did Jules and Auggie.  Daisy paired with Ezra while David floated between groups irritating everyone.  Finally Sophie caught up with him and became his partner.  All this left Sarah by herself.  Or so she thought.  About twenty minutes into the hike Peter was beside her, trying to start a conversation.

            "Is this your first hike?"

            Sarah shook her head.  "Look Peter, I really don't feel like talking right now, okay?"  She thought she should lay down the ground rules.  She might be forced to go on this stupid hike, but he couldn't force her to make small talk.

            "That's fine.  But all the same, I'd like to walk with you."

            Sarah shrugged.  The group marched on, stopping occasionally for water or food, but mostly just hiking.  Sarah was exhausted by the time they made camp for the night.  Peter, true to his word, never made Sarah say a word.

            The next morning the group started out again.  They were a somber bunch, but didn't have very far to go.  It was still early morning when they reached the clearing in the woods that Peter and Sophie had selected as the final destination.

            "Okay, gang," yelled Peter.  "This is it.  Let's set up camp."

            It wasn't long before Peter and Sophie had the group sitting in a circle around the fire.  "How about those English poems?" asked Sophie.  "Anyone want to volunteer to go first?"

            Juliette's hand immediately shot into the air and Sarah said a silent prayer of thanks for Jules's enthusiasm.

Peter gave a nod of approval and Juliette pulled out her journal and stood up.  "I call this 'Puncture the Skin.'"  She looked around and then turned back to her paper.  

"It's dark inside of my world,

Where the pain can swallow you

And spit you back out

Your heart fills with pain and sadness

People will mock and stare and laugh

There's no where to hide and no one understands

Just find a way to relieve all the pain

Get drunk, get high, or puncture your skin

Just make the pain go away again

I sit all alone, with the knife in my hand

Think about it, plan it, and how I will hide it

How I will cover it, and what I will say

I take a long drink, it helps ease the pain

Then close my eyes and think of the past

Of what has hurt me, and who has left me

And let the tears fall as I puncture the skin

Just to make the pain go away again

Tears mixed with blood

Now I cut it again and again and again

Deeper and longer

Make it hurt some more

The pain inside is coming out

Running out with the blood

Now if someone asks why I cry

I can show them my scars

Show the past where I punctured my skin

To make the pain inside me go away again"

            Jules glanced around and then sat back down.  "That's it."

            Peter nodded.  "That was good Jules.  Anyone have anything they'd like to add about Jules's poem?"

            While the rest of the group shared their thoughts about the poem, Sarah was quiet.  She was thinking about what Jules had said.  Maybe someone did understand what she was going through.  Jules had described exactly how Sarah felt every time she cut.  She looked Juliette over.  Juliette didn't seem like that kind of girl.  Sarah wondered if people thought that about her.  Maybe people looked at Sarah and thought she looked normal too.

            Sarah didn't say a word while the rest of the Cliffhangers read their poems, including David's not-too-appropriate-limerick that earned him a week on kitchens when they got back.

            At last, Sarah was the only person left to read her poem.  "Sarah, you're the only one left," announced Peter.  "Why don't you read us what you wrote?"

            Sarah didn't stand.  She flipped to the back of her notebook where she kept all of her poems and tried to find something appropriate to read.  "I call this 'Wings of Madness,'" she said barely above a whisper.  


	11. Wings of Madness

I'm sitting here on the wings of madness

trying to keep myself sane.

The world is spinning by me so fast;

Everyone is moving, happy and normal

I'm in slow motion,

taking it all in.

Watching, watching, watching:

Watching my life slip away

I try to stop it, to change my course,

but my limbs have disappeared:

sunk into the ground.

I can't move anymore.

I'm alone and scared.

Help me get out of this place in my mind

where the pain and the shadows dwell.

Help me, before I do something awful

and hurt myself again.

before I end all of the pain. Forever.


	12. Running From the Pain

**It's been forever since I updated.  I'm sorry!  I have a few chapters written, and I think I've finally figured out exactly where I want to go with this story.  I hope you enjoy this!  Please let me know what you think – I appreciate all reviews (good or bad!).**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Sarah quickly stuffed her notebook back into her bag.  She was staring at her shoes.  She didn't want to meet anyone's eyes.  God, this was painful.  She could feel everyone looking at her.  The silence seemed to last forever.

            "That was really good," commented Jules.  "I've felt like that before too.  It's like I know exactly what you're talking about."

            The other Cliffhangers nodded in agreement, voicing their opinions about the poem.  Sarah just continued to stare at her shoes.

            "Is there anything you'd care to add Sarah?"  Peter was trying to get her to make eye contact.  "That was very good.  Would you care to expand on your feelings?"

            Silence.  Sarah tried to calm herself down.  Why on earth did she let these people hear her poem?  It was special and private to her.  And now they wanted to make a running commentary on it?  Her feelings were not something that she wanted to share with this group of virtual strangers.  They were interfering with her life.

            "Sarah?" Peter tried again.  "Are you okay?"

            Sarah looked up, tears in her eyes.  She glanced around the circle and saw everyone staring at her, waiting for her to say something.  She snapped.  She stood up and took off running, as fast as her legs could carry her.  

            Peter stood up.  He didn't seem surprised.  "Soph, stay here with the others.  I'll go get her."  He took off at a trot behind her.  He wasn't trying to catch her, just keep her in his sight.

            Sarah didn't know where she was going, nor did she care.  She just had to get away, away from all of those eyes staring at her.  She just kept running.  She ran until her legs ached.  With every breath she took she felt stabs of pain in her lungs.  She finally collapsed.  Her back against a large tree, she slid to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably.

            Peter sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.  She tried to push him away, but she couldn't.  She didn't have the strength left in her.  There was too much pain, both physical and emotional. 

            "Just leave me alone," she sobbed.

            "Not a chance."

            "I want to be left alone."

            "No you don't.  You just don't know it yet."

            "I HATE YOU!"  She pushed away from him with all of her remaining strength and stood up.  "I HATE YOU!  JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            "You can hate me all you want, but I won't leave you alone."

            Her sobs were quickly replaced by anger.  Her hatred was burning out through her eyes.  She hated herself for falling apart in front of him.  She hated herself for crying.  She was stronger than that.  She never let anyone see her emotions.  No one could ever see her weaknesses.  She just didn't allow it.

            "Are you ready to go back to the campsite?"

            She didn't answer.  She just started walking back in the direction that they had come from.  Peter didn't push her to talk.  He just led the way back to the camp.

            The Cliffhangers were still talking around the campfire, although the talk had turned friendly and conversational.  They paused only briefly when Sarah sat back down, her eyes red from crying.

            Sophie shot Peter an inquisitive look, but he just shrugged.  He had no idea what had caused Sarah's outburst. 

            "Okay, gang," interrupted Sophie, "time for group."  Everyone groaned, except Sarah.  "We can continue social hour later."

            "You people never let us have any fun," said Daisy.  "Weren't the poems enough therapy for one day?"

            "Yah," agreed Ezra sarcastically, "how much pain and torment do you expect from us?" 

            Even Peter laughed.  "Okay, how about a quick session?  One line and pass the staff?"  He didn't wait for a response. "Tonight's topic…My family."  He tossed the staff to Scott.  "Go."

            "My family does not define me."  He tossed the staff to Shelby.

            "My family does not deserve me."  She handed the staff to Daisy on her right.

            "My family has its own problems."

            Auggie caught the staff as Daisy tossed it across the fire.  "My family can both harm and help me."

            Jules hesitated when Auggie passed to her.  "Umm…my family is part of my problem."

            David was next.  "My family just doesn't appreciate my sense of humor."  He tossed the staff to Sarah.  "Try not to freak out on us here, newbie."

            Sarah held the staff for a second, then set it down on the ground, stood up from the fire and went into her tent.  She had had enough. 


	13. The Worst You Can Do

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The next day, Sarah continued her silent treatment.  She didn't participate in any of the group activities, and when it was time to pack up and head out for the short portion of their trip, she did it silently.  

The Cliffhangers and their counselors were planning to do half of the hike today and the rest tomorrow.  The group was cheerful; they were anxiously awaiting showers and a real bed the next day.  Only Sarah didn't share in the excitement.  She hung to the back of the line and hiked in silence, trying her invisibility game again.

Peter hung back to walk with her.  They were several paces behind the rest of the group.  "Care to talk?"  Sarah shook her head.  "Let me rephrase that:  Let's talk."

"You can't make me do anything."

"I believe one of the rules we discussed when you first arrived was that you would be expected to participate in group.  You haven't done that."

"What are you gonna do, put me on shuns."

She had a point.  Shuns was typically the worst punishment a student could get.  But Sarah was different.  Peter suspected that she would be quite happy to have a reason not to talk to the others.

"No, but there's always kitchen duty."  She shrugged.  "Or bathroom duty."

Sarah made a face.  "Ugh."  She paused.  "Look Peter, I don't have anything to say to these people.  We have nothing in common."

"I disagree.  Didn't you listen to Jules's poem yesterday?  I think if you took the time to get to know some of the others you might find you have a lot more in common than you think."

"What do you know about it anyway?  Can't we talk about something else?"

"Well, why don't you tell me about that brother of yours."

Before she could answer, Sophie interrupted.  "Okay gang," she yelled, "ten minute break.  Get some water, rest your legs and then we're back on the trail."

Shelby could see Peter pestering Sarah.  She headed back to intervene.  "Hey, Peter, mind if I have a word with my first week buddy?"

"Not at all.  I'll go check on the others."

When he was safely out of earshot, Shelby turned to Sarah.  "You looked like you could use some rescuing."

Sarah smiled.  "Thanks.  Is he always that obnoxious?"

"He means well.  But yah, he can really get to you."

When the group headed back out, Shelby stuck with Sarah.  She thought she could use a break.

"So, where are you from?  I mean, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I do have an essay to write."

"No, I don't mind at all.  I came here from Seattle, but I've lived like a million different places.  I was born in Michigan though, even lived there off and on.  That's what I consider home."

"Army brat?"

"Troublemaker.  My parents shuffled me around to a lot of different schools, relatives, friends.  Then with all their job moves…"

"Yah, I get it.  That must have been rough."

"You get used to it after awhile."

"So Horizon's not your first alternative school?"

"Hell no.  It's my 4th school this year alone."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Think you'll be sticking around here for long?"

"Probably.  I think my parents are pretty much done with me.  I guess I'm stuck here unless I do something to get myself kicked out."

"Good luck.  Peter doesn't give up on people that easily."

"Great."  She paused for a minute.  "So what's your story?"

Shelby shrugged.  "I didn't come from an ideal home."

"Runaway?"

"Yah.  Till Peter took me in.  It's not that bad here you know."

"We'll see."

"So what's your story?"

"I didn't come from an ideal home."

"Yah, I get it.  Sorry, didn't mean to get to personal."

The group had stopped and were setting up camp for the night.  Sarah had her tent up in no time and even helped Shelby with hers.

"Let me guess, one of those four other schools was a wilderness school."

"Two of them actually."  She laughed.  "I've spent more of my life in tents…"

Peter couldn't help but notice the bond forming between the Shelby and Sarah.  He was glad that she was making friends.  It would make the transition easier.  Once she was comfortable, it would only be a matter of time before she started to open up.


	14. Under The Skin

I'm baaaaack!!  And I have the rest of this story figured out.  I'm also working on some ideas for a Degrassi/HG crossover.  Oh, and for those that are interested, I did write those poems a few chapters back.  I'm glad you liked them.  Maybe I'll work in some more of my poems later on.  Please R&R.  And Enjoy!!

***************************

As the group sat around the campfire that night swapping ghost stories, Sarah was noticeably detached.  She didn't join in or even appear to be listening.  She seemed to be lost in thought, just staring around the forest and picking at the rocks at her feet.  She stood up a few times, walked around, and then sat back down. 

            Sophie also noticed her bizarre behavior.  "What do you make of it Peter?"

            He shrugged. "I don't know.  She seemed to really be opening up to Shelby."

            "I would have thought that her and Jules would have more in common."

            "Maybe, but Sarah's tough, I imagine she relates better to Shelby.  That's why I paired them up this week."

            They sat in silence while Sarah took a long drink from her canteen, then walked down the trail to the potty hole.

            "She's up to something," said Sophie.  "Do you think she's gonna run?"

            "No, I don't think so.  I don't think she's a runner."

            "Even after last night?"

            "Yah.  She just doesn't want to let anyone through that shell of hers.  We got a little too close last night, and she couldn't  handle it."

            Sarah had returned, but she didn't rejoin the group.

            "I'll be right back."  Peter stood up and joined Sarah.  "Hey, how about giving me a hand gathering up some more firewood."

            She nodded and followed Peter to a small clearing near by.  

            "Are you enjoying the hike?"

            She continued to gather wood as if she hadn't heard him.

            "I said, are you enjoying the hike?"

            She rolled her eyes.  "No, not really."

            "Seems like you and Shelby were getting to know each other."

            "Well, we don't have much of a choice do we?  It'd be pretty damn hard for her to write an essay about me otherwise."

            "Language," warned Peter.

            She threw down the wood that she was holding.  "Is this the only reason you asked me to help you?  So you could bug me some more?  Like I said yesterday, Peter, just leave me alone, alright?"

            "And like _I  said yesterday, not a chance."  He looked her square in the eyes.  "How about you give me that rock you pocketed over by the fire?"_

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You know what I'm talking about.  Hand it over."  She didn't move.  "Come on, don't make me empty your pockets for you."

            She sighed, reached into her pocket and pulled out a jagged rock.  "Do you have nothing better to do than watch me all day and night?"

            He slid the rock into his own pocket, ignoring Sarah's last comment.  "Did you cut yourself?"

            "I'm going back to the campsite.  You can manage this by yourself."

            He grabbed her arm gently as she walked away.  "Not until you answer my question."

            "Fuck you Peter!"  She broke free from his grasp and headed back to the others.  Her blood was boiling.  He had some nerve.  She couldn't even think straight she was so angry.  Damn him.

            Peter followed her back to the campsite.  "You didn't answer my question."

            She walked over to her tent and paused before entering. She turned to face Peter.  "Would you even believe me if I did?"  She went inside her tent and zipped it closed.

            Sophie and the others were staring, wondering what had happened between the pair.  Peter paid no attention.  "I'm coming in," and with that he unzipped her tent and sat down inside.  "I'm not leaving until I get an answer to my question.  If I need to, I'll walk you back to the infirmary right now.  This is too important to ignore."

            Sarah was stuck now.  She didn't know what to do.  If she said she didn't cut, he wouldn't believe her and would make her go to the infirmary.  If she said she did, he would make her go to the infirmary.  Either way, she lost.  She decided she wasn't going to go down without a fight.  "No, I didn't."

            He looked her straight in the eyes before responding.  "I trust you, Sarah.  If you need anything, let me know."  And with that, he left.

            Sarah was dumbfounded.  No one in her life had ever trusted her.  Ever.  She curled up inside her sleeping bag, and thought about what had just happened.  It was just that easy.  He believed her.  

She rolled up her sleeve and examined her fresh cut.  She almost felt bad for lying to him.  Almost.  In the end, it was all about her own survival anyway.  There was no room in her life for liking people.  She had to watch out for herself because no one else was there to do it for her.  She was used to it by now.


	15. Not Like You

Sarah was the first one up the next morning.  The sun hadn't even come up yet.  She loved the woods at this time of the day.  She did some of her best writing when she was alone in the forest.  Of all the "alternative" schools she was sent to, she loved the wilderness schools the best.  She had been a tomboy growing up and spent all of her free time in the woods, playing war, building forts, and making campfires.  

She smiled as she recalled playing in the woods when she was younger.  She remembered how much trouble she would get into when she got caught with matches.  Man, would that make her mom mad!  She was convinced that Sarah would burn down the woods at the edge of their neighborhood.  But Sarah never worried.  She knew what she was doing.  She could build a perfect fire pit by age 6, and she always had water on hand, just in case.  The woods were her escape.  A way out of her life.  The smile slowly faded from her face as she remembered sneaking out of her house while her parents fought.  Sometimes, she would leave early in the morning and not return until well past dark.  On days when the fights were bad, no one even noticed she was gone.  But occasionally, they did notice, and those were the bad times.  That thought made her smile disappear completely.  It wasn't that her parents were worried about her when she turned up missing, they were just taking out their anger on someone else.  And she was the only left.

Sarah sighed and ended her trip down memory lane.  She looked around the campsite.  Everyone was still asleep.  She reached into her backpack and pulled out her journal.  Not the one that Sophie had given her on her first day at Horizon.  No, she had hardly even looked at that one since she got here.  This was her own personal journal.  The one she wrote in because she wanted to, not because she had to.  This was where she kept all of her poems, stories, and thoughts.  It was the one she had clutched to her chest the day she was brought to this school.

She opened it, and began writing:

_"I don't know where you are now.  And I don't know how much more of this I can take.  I'm not crazy.  I know that.  Why did I have to be born into a family of – "_

She stopped.  Someone was awake now.  She looked up.  Sophie.  Of course.

            "Well you're up early Sarah."  She stretched.  "Working on your journal?"

            "No."  Sarah closed her notebook and shoved it back inside her backpack.

            Sophie studied her face.  "Okay.  How about you help me with breakfast since you're up?"

*******

            The rest of the morning was spent in silence.  Sarah walked beside Peter the whole way home, but, much like the first day of the trip, didn't say a word.  She couldn't wait to get back to campus.  At least there wouldn't be so much isolated attention on her back at school.  She could go back to blending into the background.  At least she hoped so.

*******

            They made it back to campus before dinner.  Peter had been nice enough to give them the night off so they could unpack and get cleaned up. 

            It was after dinner, and the Cliffhangers were hanging out in the lodge.  Most of them were playing a game of Monopoly, but Sarah just watched, as did Juliet.  Sarah was sitting off on her own when Juliet came over and sat down.

            "How's your first week going?"

            "I've had worse," she answered honestly.  And she had.  Though, she had also had better.

            "I know we really haven't had a chance to talk, but I, uh, liked your poem the other night."

            "Thanks."  Sarah wondered where this conversation was going.  She hoped Juliet wouldn't turn out to be as annoying as Peter and Sophie.

            "I know how you feel you know.  I mean, you heard my poem.  I'm a cutter too."

            "And?"  Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger.

            Juliet looked slightly taken aback.  "I just thought, that if you ever needed anything, I could help you out.  Because we're not all that different you know."

            Sarah stood up.  "You don't know me.  We're nothing alike.  Just do me a favor and leave me alone."  She turned to walk away, but not before she saw the hurt in Juliet's eyes.  Why, oh why didn't Juliet just mind her own business?  She didn't mean to hurt her, but she didn't want her help.  No one could help her now.


	16. There's Always Hope

This chapter might be a bit confusing, but it will all make sense eventually.  I promise!

********

Sarah was sitting in Peter's office, waiting for him to show up for her individual counseling session.  She glanced around the room, and her eyes fell on the desk where her file sat.  She wondered what it said.  She gave one more quick look around the room, and grabbed the file.  She scanned it quickly, knowing that Peter could be there at any second.  What she saw made her blood boil.  She threw the file back on his desk in anger.  She didn't want to read anymore.

            As if on cue, Peter walked in.  She wasn't sure if he had seen her read the file or not, and he wasn't letting on if he knew.  He shut the door behind him and sat down across from Sarah.  He paid no attention to her file.  She wondered if he had left it there intentionally.

            He interrupted her thoughts.  "Well Sarah, you've been here for two weeks now.  How are you settling in?"

            "What does it matter?"

            "I'd like to know.  Why do you think it doesn't matter?"

            She was angry by what she had read and couldn't control herself.  "You just don't get it do you?  I'm not going to be here much longer.  I'm going to be shipped off to the next school that has to put up with me!"

            "Why would you think that?"

            "I know that pattern, Peter.  That's just how things work."

            He sat back in his chair and wondered where in the world this had come from.  "Well, maybe that's how things worked at your other schools, but that's not how things work around here.  We don't give up that easily."

            "Oh save it.  You don't get it."  She stood up and walked to the door.  "It's not your say Peter.  You have no control over it.  It's their game, not yours."  She slammed the door behind her and headed to the docks.  She needed time to think.  Time to prepare to be shipped away again.  She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

            It wasn't long before Peter was seated next to her.  She expected it.  Peter really didn't give up easily.  If only he had some say in this game that they were playing with her life.  He might actually be able to help.

            They sat in silence for awhile, until Peter finally spoke.  "I can't help you if I don't know what's going on.  I'd really like to help you if you'd just let go of the anger and let me in."

            She sighed.  "Can I call my brother?"  She didn't look at him.  She knew the answer that was coming.  She waited.

            "I haven't been able to find out any information about your brother.  Your file doesn't mention it, and –"

            She continued for him.  "And you called my parents, right?"

            He shook his head.  "No, not yet."  

            She hadn't expected this.  She looked up at him.  "You didn't?"

            "Does that surprise you?"

            "Why didn't you call them?"

            "I was hoping you would tell me why he's not listed in your file.  Actually, I was hoping you could tell me why a lot of things aren't listed in your file."

            It felt as if a weight had been lifted from Sarah's chest.  She couldn't believe her luck.  She smiled.  "Thanks Peter."  Without another word, she stood up and ran back to her dorm, leaving Peter more confused than ever.


	17. Family Ties

When Sarah got back to her dorms, she threw herself down on the bed.  Her mind was racing.  He hadn't called her parents.  There was still hope.  Maybe, just maybe, she would get to see her brother.  It had been years since they last saw each other.  She had no idea where he was now.  Maybe he was just as messed up as she was.  She didn't know what to do next.  She worried about him all the time, wondered what he was doing.  As she thought about all the time that they had missed out on, about how great it would have been to have a brother while growing up, she started to cry.  She was glad that he hadn't had to grow up with the hatred that she had, but she was selfish.  She wished that he had been there to help her through the bad times – the times that she wished she could forget.  Of course, he hadn't had it easy either.  They both had their messed up lives.  She just wished they could have had them together.

            She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.   Crying never got you anywhere, she told herself.  She was amazed at how quickly she was able to change emotions.  From anger, to joy, to sadness, to determination.  She liked having control.  She was in control of her emotions, not the other way around.  That kept her strong.

*****  

            Peter sat in his office, trying to decipher what had just happened at the docks.  He was sure of one thing, no matter what, he would not call Sarah's parents to ask about her brother.  If he could just get a little more information from Sarah, he could do some investigation of his own.  He was starting to realize that Sarah was going to be an even tougher shell to crack than he had originally thought.  Sure, she had befriended Shelby, and even shown emotions other than anger, but there was so much that he didn't understand.  She seemed to change moods at will.  Almost as if she had control over them.

            Peter sat, lost in thought for a long time before Sophie interrupted him.

            "Hey mountain man, can I ask a favor?"

            "Anything for you.  What can I do?"

            "I'm not feeling so well, could you fill in for me at group tonight?"

            "Sure.  Are you okay?  Do you want to see the nurse?"

            "No, I'm fine, nothing a good night's sleep won't take care of, but thank you."

            "Anytime, now go get that rest.  I don't need you on the disabled list around here."

            She smiled, thanked him again, and headed home.

            Peter turned to his desk to straighten up before heading over to the lodge for group.  His eyes fell on Sarah's file.  He hadn't meant to leave it lying out like that.  He picked it up to put it away when a thought hit him.  He wondered if Sarah had read the file.  He opened it, and read the top sheet, notes that he had written since Sarah's arrival.  Most were just comments on what had happened that day during school, group, out on quest.  But one entry caught his eye:

_Still unable to contact any past therapists.  All files that have been forwarded to me are thin, and contain no mention of a half brother.  Perhaps her parents will be able to fill me in…              _

            There it was.  That's why Sarah had thought he called her parents.  But why was she so adamant that calling her parents would mean a ticket out of Horizon?  From what he knew her parents were perfectly content to let her grow old at Horizon.  What was this 'game' she talked about, and how did her brother fit into it all?

            He glanced down at his watch.  He was already late for group.  He hurriedly stuffed the file back into his drawer and headed for the lodge.  The Cliffhangers were likely to leave if he didn't show up soon.

            His appearance at the lodge was met with a series of groans.  "What, aren't you happy to see me?"

            "Where's Sophie?" Jules asked.

            "She wasn't feeling well, so she went home to rest."

            "Yo, is she okay?" Auggie was concerned.

            "She's fine, but you'll have to put up with me for group tonight."  More groans.   "Well, don't sound so excited."

            "Let's just get on with it already," snapped Shelby.

            "Well Shelby, since you're so eager, why don't you start things off tonight?" 

            "What's the topic?"

            "Well, unless someone has something else they'd like to discuss, let's talk about our families, our siblings, how they've helped us and how they've hurt us."

            David groaned.  "Why don't we talk about football instead?"

            "I'd second that," hollered Scott.

            "No, let's stick to my topic instead.  Shelby, go ahead and start when you're ready."  Peter could feel Sarah's eyes on him as if she were trying to pierce him with her anger.  He ignored it, and focused on Shelby instead.

            "Didn't we just cover this the other night when we were out on quest?"  For being in a hurry, Shelby was not getting down to business very quickly.

            "We did, briefly.  Of course if you'd all rather write essays instead –"

            "Okay, I get the point."  Shelby rolled her eyes.  "Let's talk family.  What's there to say?  I have one sister, Jess, who I tried to protect only to find out that I was stupid for ever thinking that Walt would keep his word."  She paused and closed her eyes, thinking hard.  "And then to find out that my mom knew the whole time.  That she knew, and never did a thing.  I will never forgive her for that."

            "But what about Jess," interrupted Peter.  "Did she help you or hurt you?"

            "She helped me of course.  Made me be stronger.  I wanted to protect her.  Sometimes that was the only way I could get through a day, thinking I was somehow protecting her in a way our mom couldn't."

            "Parents, they are a waste aren't they?" asked Daisy.  "People should need a license before having children.  I mean, how many of us have been screwed up by our parents?"

            "Hey, my mom was okay," interrupted David.  "My dad, well that's a different story."

            "And my mom was okay too," said Scott.  "And my dad for a little while.  Until he found out what was going on.  But mostly it was that skank –"  He trailed off, hurt in his voice.

            "Well my parents were great," said Auggie.  "It was my brother that was bad news.  Of course, I made my own decisions, but he made them easier."

            Jules finally spoke up.  "I know it's selfish, but sometimes I wish I would have had a brother or sister so my mom wouldn't focus on me so much.  Isn't that horrible?  To wish that someone else was going through what I was?"

            "That's not selfish, that's survival."  Sarah had started speaking before she could stop herself.  All eyes were on her.  She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear.  Damn it, just keep your mouth shut, she thought.

            "What do you mean?" asked Peter.  "Could you expand on that thought?"

            She took a deep breath.  Here goes everything.  "Wanting someone to be there with you is a coping mechanism.  It's the same reason why all of you relate so well to each other, because you've all been through similar things in your life.  You understand each other.  That's the whole idea of group."  She paused and saw Peter smiling at her.  She continued.  "Of course, the trouble with that thought is that while having someone to experience the bad times in your life might make you feel better, it puts the other person in a situation that you wish you could get out of.  And there's always the possibility that the other person could react differently than you.  Like Auggie's brother.  He ended up being a bad influence.  Or they could resort to suicide or violence, which in the end, hurts you even more."

            "Wow."  Daisy was impressed.  "That was insightful."

            Sarah showed no emotion.   "I've been in counseling nearly my entire life.  Even if you don't listen, you can't help but pick up on a few things."

            Peter was hopeful that Sarah would tell more about her own family.  "Well, Sarah, why don't you tell us about how your family has helped or hurt you?"

            "No thanks."  She stood up and left.  "I've done my part for tonight.  I'll be in the dorm."


	18. All Cried Out

A/N:  Thanks to those of you who review all the time!  I really do appreciate it, and the reviews keep me going.  Anyway, I wanted to let all of you know that it might take me a little longer to post in the next few weeks.  We're moving to Minnesota in a few weeks, so I'm busy with packing and all that fun stuff – yuck.  Enough of that, enjoy the story!!

After group, Peter went to talk to Sarah.  He didn't want her to get the impression that she could just walk off whenever she felt like it.  He headed to the dorm, but she wasn't there.  He decided the docks were the next best place.  For some reason the students just loved to hang out there.

            Sure enough, Sarah was sitting at the edge of the dock, her feet dangling in the water.

            "Sarah?"

            She jumped, and quickly wiped her face, but she did not turn around or respond.

            "Sarah?"  Peter asked again.  "Are you okay."  He sat down beside her.  He could tell she had been crying.

            She turned away from him.  "I want to be alone."

            "We need to talk first."

            "Look, I know what you're going to say.  How about we just skip the lecture and jump right into my punishment?"

            "I want to know why you can't seem to make it through a single group or individual session.  I want to help."

            "Yah, it's amazing how many people just want to help."

            "If you'd let me in, I might be able to, you know.  Isn't it worth the chance?  To get rid of the pain?"

            She turned and faced him now.  Her eyes were dry, and the anger was back.  "What do you know about the pain Peter?  What do you know about my life?  What a stupid file tells you?.  Well, don't believe everything you read."

            "I'd like to know more about you, but you won't let me in.  You just won't tell me anything about the real you."

            "What's the point?"

            "Why do you think something bad is going to happen if you open up?"

            "Because that's what happens every time Peter!  This is NOT the first school I've been to.  I know how the game works."

            "What is this game you keep talking about?"

            "The game of my life.  I'm just a pawn, don't you get it?"

            Peter shook his head.  He really didn't get it.  "No, I don't.  Explain it to me."

            "It's not worth it."

            "Yes, it is!"

            She rolled up her sleeve and revealed several fresh cut marks.  "How about you just take me to the infirmary?"  She stood up and waited for Peter to do the same.

            He did and led her to the infirmary.  "Why Sarah?  Why do you do this to yourself?"

            "It's all I have left."


	19. No Reply At All

Sarah was spending the next few days on 24 hour watch.  She slept in the lodge, watched by a female student.  Tonight that student was Shelby.

            Sarah kept tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, until Shelby finally spoke up. "Can't sleep?"

            "That's very observant of you Shelby."

            "Cut the sarcasm, that's my gig."  She glanced around the room.  "How about a game of chess?"

            Sarah stood up.  "Yah, I could do that."

            Shelby watched while Sarah set up the chess board.  Once, as she reached across the board, her shirt exposed the bandages the nurse had used to cover her cuts.

            "I don't get it."

            "Get what?" asked Sarah as she finished setting up.  "You move first."

            "Why you do that to yourself.  You and Jules both do.  I don't get it."

            "There's not really anything to get," she answered as she captured one of Shelby's pawns.

            "Most people don't do that you know.  It's not normal."

            "Yah neither is running away or being abused by your parents.  Doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

            Shelby shook her head.  "You're weird, you know that?"

            "Yah, I do."

            "And aren't you like starving all the time?"

            Sarah stared across the board.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Oh come on.  You're a stick just like Jules.  You've gotta be a barfer or something."

            "I don't have an eating disorder if that's what you're asking."  Sarah was very nonchalant as she captured another one of Shelby's pieces.

            "Get off it.  You can't even weigh a hundred pounds."

            "Back off Shelby.  I've never asked you about your life."

            "Fine, I get it.  I was just trying to help."

            Sarah nodded.  "That's what they all say."  She quickly moved her piece across the board.  "Checkmate."

            Shelby hadn't been paying very much attention to the game.  She stared at the board in disbelief.  "That was quick."

            Sarah walked back to her sleeping bag.  "And by the way Shelb, you suck at chess."

*****

            The next day in history, Sarah could barely stay awake.  Ezra had to poke her awake several times.  Jeff just droned on and on about the Civil War.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, class was over.  As everyone gathered up their books, Jeff called out to Sarah.

            "Sarah, could I talk to you for a minute?"

            Daisy looked annoyed.  "Um, Jeff, she's on 24 hour watch.  I've got to get her to her next class."

            "It's okay Daisy, I'll take her."  Daisy saluted and left Jeff and Sarah alone to talk.

            "What did you want to see me about?"

            "It's about your last few homework assignments."

            "What about them?"

            "Well, you haven't done them.  I know you're new here, but you are still expected to do the work.  I've given you several extensions, and now I'm afraid that I'll have to give you zero's on the assignments that you haven't turned in."

            "Is that all?"  Sarah looked irritated.

            "No.  I also wanted to talk about your last test.  The class average was an 80, but you scored a 27.  That combined with the homework means that you are failing this class."  He waited for her to respond, but she just continued staring out the window.  "I'm going to have to tell Peter about this."

            She rolled her eyes.  "Whatever.  Can you take me to my next class now?"

*****

            English class was very similar, with Roger asking Sarah to once again stay after class.

            "Gawd," she exclaimed, "is this nag Sarah day or what?"

            "No, I noticed that you didn't hand in your journal with the rest of the class."

            "Oh, you want my journal."  She reached into her bag and pulled out the notebook that Sophie had given her when she first arrived.  "Here you go."

            Roger took the book and thumbed through it.  "This is empty."

            "Mmm…good observation."

            "Sarah, you're failing my class.  I've given you several extensions because I know you're new here-"

            "- but I'm still expected to do the work," she finished.  "Did anyone ever tell you that this place is like a broken record?"

            "Why didn't you do the journal assignments?"

            "I didn't feel like it. Now can you please take me to my next class?"

            "Soon, you're going to have to start caring about what happens in your life."

            She sighed.  "Luckily it's not today."


	20. Blasphemous Rumors

**A/N:** Okay, this will be the last chapter I post before the big move.  Our internet goes out tomorrow.  I should be back in a week or so.  

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story!  You're keeping me SO motivated!!

Peter sat in his office, pondering what Sarah had said to him at the docks, _'Don't believe everything you read.'  _He had her file in front of him.  What was he missing about this girl?  There were so many things that he didn't understand.  Why was there so little information about her after so many schools and therapists?

            He sighed, and pulled out the list of schools that she had attended this year.  

_Moorland Boarding School: expelled after 3 months for poor behavior_

_Ashland Prep: expelled after 2 weeks for inappropriate behavior and poor test scores_

_The Excel Academy:  failed to participate in class and activities, parents removed her after 1 month_

_Pine Ridge Wilderness School: expelled for continual violent behavior towards herself and others_

            Peter stared at the list, trying to make some sense of it.  There were other schools listed, those that she had attended the previous year, and the public schools that she had attended when she lived with her parents.  But his focus was on the past year of her life.  Three acclaimed prep schools and one highly praised wilderness alternative school, where had they gone wrong?  Suddenly, a thought struck Peter with such force that he felt ill.

_***Flashback***_

_"Let me guess, one of those four other schools was a wilderness school?" laughed Shelby._

_"Two of them actually," answered Sarah.  "I've spent more of my life in tents…"_

_***End Flashback***_

            Why had Sarah told Shelby that she attended two wilderness schools when her file only listed one? 

_***Flashback***_

            _"What do you know about my life?  What a stupid file tells you, that's it.  Well, don't believe everything you read."_

_***End Flashback***_

            Peter's head was spinning.  He could not stop thinking about how Sarah constantly referred to being a 'pawn' in a game that she had no control over.  Was it possible that her file was wrong?  Was someone trying to hide something about Sarah's past?  He still had not been able to get in touch with any of her past therapists, as if they had disappeared, or never existed in the first place.  He thought of how angry she had become after she read her file, thinking he had called her parents, and her parents' desire to have no contact with her.  What were they hiding?  

            He knew what he had to do.  He would have to talk to Sarah directly about her file.  She knew what was going on, and she was the only one who could help him understand.

*****

            In less than an hour, Sarah was sitting in Peter's office.  She had a feeling she was in trouble, but she didn't mind that much, after all, she was missing geometry for this.

            "Sarah," Peter started.

            "So I'm assuming you talked to Roger and Jeff, and I can explain," she interrupted.

            Peter shook his head. "No, it's not about that.  Though we will talk about that later."  He paused.  "I was hoping you could tell me about your other schools."

            Sarah looked at him as if he had sprouted an extra head.  "You pulled me out of class to talk about the other schools I've attended?  What am I missing?"

            Peter hesitated, then handed her the list of schools from her file.  "This is the information that was sent over in your file, of the schools you attended this year.  Could you take a look at it?"

            Sarah took the paper from Peter and glanced down at it.  Peter thought he saw something spark in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.  "So what's your point here Peter?  I've been expelled from a lot of schools.  This is really what you wanted to talk about?"

            "Sarah is the information accurate?  Because I recall you telling Shelby that you had attended two wilderness schools, and this only lists one."

            She shook her head.  "I must have been confused.  Maybe it was the year before.  I don't know."

            Peter was sure she was lying.  "No matter what you say, I'm not going to call your parents."      

            She shifted in her chair, but remained silent.  She seemed to be thinking about his offer.  Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke up.  "Whatever I tell you, it's between us right?  You can't tell anyone else?"

            "Unless you plan on hurting yourself or someone else, or tell me about abuse.  Then I'm bound by law to tell authorities."  He added, softly,  "you can trust me Sarah."

            She fidgeted for awhile, then said, "It's accurate.  All of it.  Sorry to disappoint you."  Peter stared at her in disbelief.  "Can you take me back to class now, since I'm still on 24 hour watch and all…"

            Peter hadn't really expected her to tell him everything, but at least she had something to think about.  He only hoped that soon she would trust him with the truth.


	21. Another One Bites the Dust

**A/N:** I'm finally back!  The move went well, and I'm updating my stories again.  Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, especially those of you who review all the time (and a special thanks to **Ellie-Swe** for one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten)!  And thanks for waiting!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Sarah and her family.  Cole Taylor belongs to **HGMonkey017**, and a BIG thanks to him for letting me use his character in my story.

Now without further ado, the story…

Sarah was in her dorm unpacking a few days later.  She was finally off 24 hour watch and was allowed to sleep with the other girls.  She was grateful.  After nearly a week, her bed was a welcome sight.  

            She methodically organized her clothes, thinking about what Peter had told her the other day.  She almost trusted him enough to tell him everything, but that had never worked for her before.  No, things were going to be different this time.  She would just ride it out until graduation, if she could make it that long.

            She finished unpacking and went outside to find the rest of the Cliffhangers.  She found them sitting at a picnic table talking and doing homework.  Sarah sat down with them.

            "Sarah, you've returned.  And you're alone," observed Ezra.  "Must mean you're not on watch anymore."

            "Good observation, Einstein," countered Shelby. 

            "Yah, but have you heard we're getting a newbie today?" Ezra pointed out.

            "Really?" asked Scott.  "We just got one, isn't there like a newbie limit or something?"  He glanced at Sarah, "no offense or anything."

            Sarah just nodded, off in her own world.  So she wasn't going to be the new girl anymore.  Maybe Peter would finally just back off and let her ride until graduation.  Now he could have someone new to focus his attention on.

            "Yoo-hoo, earth to Sarah!"  Sarah snapped out of her trance at the sound of Daisy's voice.  "Are you listening?"

            She shook her head.  "No, what did you say?"

            David looked exasperated.  "Come on, we're starting a little betting pool on what the newbie will be like.  You know, guy or girl, what their problem is, how long until they run…typical first week stuff."

            Sarah stared at him a minute, then looked around the table.  "Did you guys start a pool on me too?"

            The other Cliffhangers tried to look away to keep from laughing, but Shelby didn't bother.  "Of course we did.  We're still waiting to see how it all turns out.  And by the way, you cost me 5 bucks for not running your first week."  She looked around at the group, "and I still say that her outburst during the English poems counted as running."

            The others all groaned.  "Give it up, Shelby, you lost." Scott pointed out.  "So what's the deal Sarah?  Are you in or not?"

            "Yah, I'm in," she nodded.  "Five bucks says it's a guy, who won't run, with a drug problem."  She threw her five onto the stack in the center of the table as David wrote down her guesses in his notebook.  "And hurry, Peter's heading this way."

            Ezra quickly grabbed the money as David slid the notebook under his History textbook.  "You know Sarah, you might just fit in here after all."

            Sarah smiled as Peter approached the table.

            "Scott, can I steal you away from your homework for awhile?" Peter asked.

            Scott slammed his notebook shut.  "Gladly.  What's up?"

            "A new Cliffhanger.  Thought you could show him around?"

            Scott nodded.  "No problem," he said, as he stood to follow Peter back to the lodge.

            "Thanks, and everyone, group tonight at 8 – you can all introduce yourselves, okay?"

            Everyone nodded as Peter and Scott walked away from the table.

            "Shoot," exclaimed Auggie.  "I thought for sure it would be a girl.  There goes my five bucks."

*****

            Sarah was the last one to arrive at group that night.  As she took the last remaining empty seat, she glanced over at the new kid sitting next to Scott.  He looked young.  Younger than the rest of them anyway.  And he looked angry.  She wondered if she had looked that angry when she arrived.

            "Okay, everyone," started Sophie, "I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Cole."  All eyes were on him now.  "Cole, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"  Cole just stared at her, but didn't respond.  "No?  Okay, then how about the rest of the Cliffhangers tell you about themselves.  Shelby, why don't you start?"

            As the Cliffhangers took turns introducing themselves and offering advice to Cole, Sarah was reminded of her first night in group.  She couldn't help but feel sorry for the new guy.

            "Sarah?  Your turn," instructed Sophie.  Sarah really needed to stop zoning out so often.

            She thought for a second.  "I'm Sarah Corbridge, and I'm pretty new here too, so thanks for taking the heat off of me."  Sophie glared at her.  "Okay, fine, if you need help or anything just let me know."

            With that, group was off and running.  Sophie's topic that night was fitting in.  Sarah really didn't have much to say, as she had never really fit in anywhere before.  She decided to memorize the floor tiles instead of participating.  After a few minutes and 139 floor tiles, she felt eyes on her.  She glanced up quickly, and sure enough, she caught Cole staring at her.  What was his problem?  She tried to catch him at it again, but he knew he had been caught, and he spent the rest of group looking at his shoes.

****

            Scott escorted Cole back to the boys' dorm after group with the other guys.  As his first week buddy, Scott needed to make sure he didn't run.  Actually, Scott's _money needed to make sure he didn't run.  He had lost the bet on Sarah, and he didn't plan on losing with Cole._

            "So, this is it," Scott pointed out when the reached the dorm.  "Home sweet home."

            Cole sat down on the only empty bed.  "Love what they've done with the place," he said sarcastically.

            David was never one for small talk and wasted no time getting down to business.  "So, what are you in for Cole?  Drugs?  Gangs?  Abuse?  All of the above?  Come on, you can trust us newbie."

            Cole wasn't one to take antagonizing lightly.  He stood up and pushed David to the floor.  It took several minutes and all of the other boys to pull the two apart.

            "Yo, man, settle down," Auggie yelled at Cole.  "You don't want any of Peter's punishments."

            Cole just glared at them, turned, and ran out the door.

            "Great, thanks a lot David," yelled Scott as he ran after Cole, "there goes another five bucks."

            David just grinned.


	22. Friends in Low Places

"Cole!"  The Cliffhangers were out in full force, searching the woods for any sign of Cole.  Peter, of course, had organized the mission.  "Cole!"  Sarah yelled again.  She was supposed to be paired up with Shelby, the old buddy system, Peter had called it.  But, in typical Shelby fashion, she had ditched Sarah for some one-on-one time with Scott.

 "This is so stupid," she muttered.  She had been searching the woods for nearly an hour now.  She stopped walking and kicked a stone, hard.

"Ouch!"  Sarah jumped at the sound of the voice.  She looked around and there, leaning  against a tree, was Cole.  "Would you watch what you're doing?"

"Geez, didn't you hear us calling for you?"  Sarah asked, exasperated.

"Well yah, but why would I answer?"

Sarah shrugged and sat down next to him.  "I dunno, maybe so we could stop searching the damn woods and go to bed?"

Cole smiled slightly.  "Sorry."

"That's alright."  She paused, "so you really hate it here already?"

"No, not really.  I just wanted to get away for awhile.  It's not like I think I'm gonna get anywhere."

She nodded.  "I know that feeling."

"So, you're a newbie too?"

"Correction – I _was a newbie.  Till you came along."_

"Glad that I could help."

Sarah didn't know what else to say.  She didn't feel like radioing Peter as he had instructed them to do.  She just wanted to give Cole some time to be alone.  She knew well enough how much Peter would be in his face when he got back to campus.  

Her thoughts were interrupted when she again felt Cole staring at her.

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?  Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You look so familiar.  I can't figure out where I've seen you before."

Sarah studied him.  "Sorry, but I really don't think we've met before."

Cole was sure he knew her though.  "Where are you from?"

"Everywhere.  But I consider Michigan my home.  I haven't been there in awhile though.  I've been shipped around to a lot of different schools.  Apparently my parents aren't really into this whole child-rearing thing."  She paused.  "What about you?  Where are you from?"

"Georgia."

"Never been there."  

Sarah was silent for awhile, and Cole was grateful, but he still couldn't fight the feeling that he knew this girl somehow.

"So do you miss it?" he asked, "home, I mean."

She thought for awhile.  "I miss the freedom.  The freedom to drink caffeine, the freedom to smoke…"  She glanced at him while picking at the ground.  "What about you?"

"I haven't even been here a day, there's not much to miss.  But yah, I'd say I miss Darek, my best friend.  This whole thing would be easier if he were here."

She nodded, thinking of how she had never really had friends before.  She was shuffled around too much to get close to anyone.  "Does he even know you're gone yet?"

He nodded.  "Yah, he was there when I got arrested."

"What did you get arrested for?"

"Grand theft.  Then there were some past drug charges.  Guess I got off easy coming here."

"So Darek is just another one of your gang members huh?"

"No, I've known Darek since before I was ever in a gang.  He's not into that sort of thing."

"So what sort of thing is he into then?"

Cole shrugged.  "I dunno.  He spends a lot of time on the streets.  He lives with his mom, but his mom isn't all there, you know?"  Sarah nodded and waited for him to continue.  "He spends a lot of time talking about –"  Suddenly, Cole remembered where he knew Sarah from.  His eyes widened as the truth finally dawned on him.   "Wait, you're her!"

Sarah, however, was more confused then ever.  "I'm who?"

"You're his sister!  He carries this picture with him, that's why you look so familiar!  You're Darek's sister!"  Cole was shouting by this point.

Sarah couldn't move.  She was fixed to one spot.  Darek.  Cole knew Darek.  She had found her brother after all this time.  She needed to be sure.  "Darek is your best friend?  Darek Edenfield?"

"Yes!" screamed Cole.

At that point, Peter and Sophie came rushing towards the pair.  Peter studied them, Cole, excited and yelling, and Sarah, looking shocked, just sitting on the forest floor.  He wondered what was going on.

"Sarah, Cole, are you two alright?"

Sarah shot Cole a definitive look, and shook her head.  Cole got the message, she didn't want Peter to know, and he instantly calmed down.

"Yah," Sarah answered, standing up.  "I just found him.  I was about to radio you when you came along."

Peter nodded, not sure what to think about the situation.  "Okay, let's get back to campus.  Cole, we'll deal with your punishment then.  Sophie, can you round up the rest of the Cliffhangers, let them know they can go back to their dorms?"  Sophie nodded, and Peter led the two teens out of the woods.

Sarah could not believe what had happened that night.  She had found a link to her brother, what she had been searching for most of her life.  

The only question was, what would she do with the information now?


	23. Holding Back the Years

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long to update. A huge heartfelt thank you to all of my reviewers for keeping me motivated. Thank you!!

Just a reminder, I only own Sarah and her family. Cole belongs to HGMonkey017 (thanks again!).

* * *

Sarah was lying awake in bed. She didn't know what to do. Cole could lead her to her brother. But at what cost to Sarah? There was a reason why they hadn't been able to find each other all these years, and if her parents caught wind of this – she'd be on the next bus out of town, having to start all over again.

The easiest thing to do would be to tell Peter the whole story, and hope that he could do something that no one else had been able to do – reunite her with her brother. But Sarah wasn't sure she could trust him with this. It was her life she was dealing with now, and she didn't trust that to just anyone.

The next morning, Sarah awoke early and snuck down to the kitchen. If she knew Peter at all, Cole would be working kitchens for a very long time. Sure enough, he was standing inside washing dishes. Sarah glanced around, making sure no counselors were in sight, and called out, "Hey, Cole!"

Cole turned around, confused. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Meet me down at the docks in ten minutes."

He knew he would be in a heap of trouble if he were caught, but he didn't care. He needed to talk to Sarah. He owed that to his best friend. "Alright."

True to his word, Cole met Sarah at the docks. She was sitting at the edge, dangling her feet in the water. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him walk up behind her.

"Hey." She jumped, startled at the interruption. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She just shook her head as he sat down beside her. "So, what's up?"

She didn't hesitate. "Tell me about Darek. How's he doing?"

Cole shrugged. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Ten years ago."

"He's changed since then you know. His life hasn't been that great."

Sarah stared out at the distance. "Who's has?" She was quiet for awhile before she asked, "so why's he on the streets?"

"His mom. She's pretty messed up. She goes through these phases…"

"Does she hit him?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. It's drugs mostly. Most of the time she's too strung out to notice if he's home or not. He's had to take care of himself. She's been known to up and disappear for weeks at a time. And with his dad being gone…"

Cole stopped when he heard Sarah draw a sharp intake of breath. The mention of Darek's father, her father, had brought home painful memories. She didn't want to think about them.

"So, does he talk about me?"

Cole nodded. "Like I said, he has this picture of you that he carries around. It's a few years old, but it's definitely you."

Sarah smiled as she remembered sending him that picture. It was in the last letter she sent to him. She had been snooping through her parents things one night and came across a letter from Darek's mom. Sarah had memorized the address, knowing it would be too risky to write down anywhere. They started writing letters to each other, but it wasn't long before her letters were being returned to her. Sarah was sure that her dad had something to do with that.

"What else can you tell me about him?"

Cole shook his head. "Look, he's my best friend, but we didn't exactly sit around talking about what our lives were like. We watched each other's backs. We helped each other survive." He paused. "I know he really cared about finding you, but he didn't talk about it much. He never went anywhere without that picture though."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Probably where I left him. His mom had just gone off on one of her benders. They usually last awhile."

When Sarah didn't speak for awhile, Cole interrupted the silence. "Sorry, I really should get back before someone notices I'm gone."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks Cole."

"Anytime." He stood up and headed back towards the kitchen, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts.

She didn't know what to do. She finally knew where her brother was, but there was nothing she could do about it. She wished that he could be there with her at Horizon, but she had no idea how that could happen. Unless, of course, she told Peter and risked her life all over again.

All these years of searching for her brother, and now that she found him she was even more confused and hurt than ever before. She stood up and headed back to her dorm. The other girls would be waking up soon and Sarah didn't want them asking questions about where she had been.

Sarah was surprised to see Shelby sitting at a picnic table alone. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Shelby. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were sneaking out to meet someone at the docks."

Sarah didn't respond to Shelby's teasing. She had too many things on her mind.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Shelby had noticed the strange behavior.

"Yah," Sarah shook her head. "Actually, no, I'm not. I just don't know what to do."

Shelby stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah sighed and sat down next to her first week buddy. "Do you trust Peter?"

"That's a strange question."

Sarah started to stand up. "Never mind, I'm sorry I asked."

"No, wait. Don't go." She waited for her friend to sit back down. "Do I trust Peter? Of course I do."

"I mean really trust him. Like if your life was on the line?"

Shelby wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going, but she responded anyway. "All I know is that he has already saved the lives of so many kids at this school. Why wouldn't you trust him? Haven't you seen the way he cares? If you can't see that then you're really missing the point, newbie. He's given me a reason to care about my life when no one else ever has."

Sarah pondered what Shelby told her for a long time. Peter did seem to care, but nothing in Sarah's history had ever given her a reason to trust someone. She wasn't sure that this was the time to start

"You coming to breakfast?" Shelby had stood, ending their conversation.

She shook her head. "I'll catch up. There's something I have to do first."

Sarah knew she might not ever be this close to seeing her brother again. It was time she stopped running and finally let someone help her. She needed to talk to Peter.


	24. Handle With Care

**A/N:** After all this time, finally I have an update!! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me on this story for so long! This should be wrapped up in just a few more chapters…

* * *

Sarah was standing outside Peter's office, trying to muster up the courage to knock. Somewhere between the picnic bench and his office she had lost her nerve. She was no longer sure she wanted to do this. Her heart was racing. She turned, starting to leave.

"Sarah? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Peter had chosen that exact moment to leave his office.

She faltered, not sure what to say. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Something on your mind?"

She nodded, afraid to speak. Peter opened the door to his office and let her inside. She sat down in the same chair she had on her first day when Peter had lectured her for fighting with Shelby. It seemed so long ago now.

Peter sat down across from her and waited for her to begin, but she seemed in a daze. "Sarah? What is it you need to talk about?"

She looked up. She had almost forgotten he was in the room. "I…I, uh, need to talk to you about….about my brother."

Peter smiled. "I was hoping you would tell me about him."

She shook her head. Her courage was coming back now. "Look, Peter, if I tell you this, I need to trust you. I mean, really trust you."

He nodded. "You can trust me Sarah."

"Well, a lot of people have told me that and it turns out that they lied." She paused. "Every time I tell this story I end up in another state, at another school. I really don't think I could take it if I had to go through this all over again. Seriously Peter, this is my life I'm trusting you to."

Peter pulled his chair next to her and grabbed her hand. "You can trust me Sarah." He looked her straight in the eyes. "You're safe here."

Sarah blinked back her tears. She didn't have time for crying. She needed to tell her story before she lost the nerve. This was her last chance.

Peter smiled at her. "Tell me about your brother Sarah."

She nodded. "His name's Darek. I haven't seen him in ten years. The last time I heard from him was four years ago. He's my dad's son from an affair. An affair that my mom pretends to know nothing about. I don't know, maybe she really doesn't know anything about it." She stopped for a second to gather her thoughts. "I've been looking for him forever. It's not right to have a brother and not be able to see him or talk to him. I had almost given up hope. Then Cole came."

"What does Cole have to with this?"

"He recognized me. Recognized me from a picture that Darek carried with him. Turns out that Cole is best friends with Darek. So after all this time, I know where my brother is but I can't do anything about it."

"Your dad wouldn't let you see him because of the affair?"

She nodded. "It's more than that though." Her courage began to waver. "My parents aren't the best, you know? But to everyone else they're this perfect couple. They do a lot in politics, I'm not sure exactly what it is they do." The tears were streaming down her face now. "I didn't fit into the equation. I was a messed up kid that could hurt their chances of making it to the Supreme Court one day. I was never supposed to be here. I was an accident, a mistake. They never let me forget that." Peter squeezed her hand, a silent encouragement to keep going.

"Things were always bad in their marriage. They fought for as long as I can remember. I used to stay outside all day, just trying to avoid them. They liked to use me as their pawn. They took their frustrations out on me. When I found out my dad had the affair, he shipped me away to my first boarding school. I didn't know for awhile that I had a brother. He let that slip once when we were arguing."

"So he was trying to keep you quiet?"

She nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I mean, of course I wanted to find my brother then. It's not right to keep us apart." She paused. This was the part of the story that still haunted her. "When I told the headmaster at my boarding school, he promised to do whatever he could to help me find Darek. Two weeks later, I was on a plane out of state, to a new school. Every time I ask for help, I end up leaving. Off to a new school with supposed new "problems." But not before my dad has a chance to threaten me." She looked up, fear in her tear-filled eyes. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to me."

Peter grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "You're safe here Sarah. He can't hurt you anymore."

A million questions were still running through Peter's mind and he couldn't help but feel that there was still something she wasn't telling him, but Sarah seemed to be finished with her story for now. He didn't know what her father was capable of, he didn't know how he would be able to do what no one else in her life had been able to do, he didn't know how he was going to make this right, but he knew he had to, for Sarah's sake. He was her last her hope.


	25. Saving Grace

**A/N:** A few more chapters to go. I keep thinking I'm about to wrap it up and then, it keeps going. I hope everyone is still enjoying this, and I promise, a conclusion is coming...

* * *

Sarah almost regretted telling Peter. She had taken the right steps to protect herself, but her father never ceased to surprise her with his resourcefulness. She ran through the checklist in her head. She had only told Peter the necessary parts of the story, and she had prepared a bag just in case she had to run. She had just enough money stashed away to last her for a few days. Thanks to Cole, she had an address of an old warehouse where Darek was probably staying. If she had to run, she would ask Cole to come with her. She owed him that. She had everything planned, just in case. She was not going to another school. Not again.

Peter was never one hesitate to take action. Barely twenty minutes had passed between when Sarah left his office and when Cole was called in. Cole had an idea why he was there, but he wasn't sure how much help he could be.

Peter got right to the point. "Cole, tell me what you know about Darek."

"Did Sarah say something to you?"

"I just need to know what you can tell me." Peter sat down at his desk. He had been pacing while waiting for Cole to arrive from kitchen duty.

"He's my best friend. We watched out for each other on the streets."

"Is he a gang member? A drug user?"

Cole shook his head. "He's not into that sort of thing. I mean, sure he uses occasionally, but drugs are most of the reason he's on the street in the first place."

"Why's that?"

"His mom. She's real strung out. Up and disappears for weeks at a time. He has to fend for himself."

"What about his dad?"

Cole shook his head. "A real loser. Isn't around, but I'm pretty sure he threatened Darek."

"He threatened him?"

"Yah. Darek went for help once when his mom disappeared. I think he was 9 maybe." Cole got lost in thought. "Yah, 9 I think. His dad showed up when the police called him. All I know is that his dad took off the next day and Darek showed up at my house. He never went for help again."

"He knew where to find his dad?"

Cole shrugged. "I guess. I never asked."

"Have you ever met his dad?"

Cole shook his head. "No. Met his mom once. That's about all I needed."

Peter looked up, concerned.

"Look, we didn't sit around talking about this kind of stuff. We watched out for each other. Our lives were screwed up, we knew that. Talking about it didn't change the fact that we were living on the streets."

"Do you know where I could find Darek?"

"Yah," Cole was unsure. "He's probably staying at this old warehouse we used to hang out at."

Peter slid a piece of paper towards him. "Draw me a map."

Cole had never seen Peter so determined. He hoped that he did find Darek. Sarah and Darek deserved to see each other. It was only fair. They had both been through enough in their lives.

Cole did the best he could and gave the paper back to Peter.

"Thanks Cole. You can go back to the dorms now."

Cole nodded and left the office without a word.

Peter knew what he had to do. He called Roger and the two of them were packed and heading to Georgia before the Cliffhangers had even started lunch.


	26. Seeking The Truth

**A/N:** A little update especially for **prongsgurl1210**. I'm off the hook now right? Because no one wants to be haunted! :-D  
Enjoy!!

* * *

Peter and Roger touched down in Atlanta just before dinnertime. Sophie had called ahead and booked them a rental car. Peter hadn't explained his whirlwind trip to anyone other than to say he was going to pick up a new student. Even Roger only knew what was required to help Peter: they were searching for a boy who was probably living on the streets and his parents may not be cooperative. Roger knew better than to pry – Peter would fill him in when he could.

Peter glanced down at the map Cole had drawn for him earlier that day. It was getting dark outside and Peter was sure that if Darek was staying at the warehouse, he would be heading inside soon to avoid trouble from the police.

"There it is –" Roger was the first to spot the run down building. They were in the heart of an old industrial center that had long ago been abandoned. Most of the buildings along the street had become safeways for the homeless; young and old alike gathered outside the boarded up buildings.

Peter parked the rental car in front of the building and hoped that Sophie had sprung for the insurance on it.

Peter and Roger were greeted by a group of about half a dozen teenagers at the front of the entrance.

"Hey," Peter was not intimidated. "I'm looking for someone. I'm hoping you can help me out." A few of the teens nodded, though some walked away, fearing he was a cop.

"His name's Darek," Roger continued. "Used to hang out with a kid named Cole." He paused, wishing he had more of a description to go on. "We heard he stays here sometimes. Have you seen him lately?"

"What do you want with him?" A tall thin boy had been the first to speak up.

"He's not in trouble or anything. We just need to find him," Peter explained.

The tall boy shook his head. "He ain't here. Haven't seen him in awhile – since Cole disappeared."

"Any idea where he might be? Do you know of any other place he stays?"

A young girl, no more than thirteen spoke up. "Heard his mom left for good." She took a long drag on her cigarette. "Dead maybe. I dunno."

The tall boy added, "He may have gone back to his apartment then. It's over on 33rd Street. That's all I know."

Peter and Roger thanked them and got back into the rental car. Peter immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm gonna see if I can't get a better address on his mom." He dialed directory assistance and waited. "Last name Edenfield – on 33rd Street I believe. I'm looking for the whole address." He scribbled down an address on the back of Cole's map. "Thank you." He grinned. "Linda Edenfield, 1145 33rd Street, Apartment 4."

"Let's go."

* * *

The apartment complex was on the opposite end of town, in the more upscale neighborhood. Peter was surprised that the family was so well off with the stories he had heard.

"Not what I expected." Roger had stated what Peter had been thinking.

"Me either, but abuse knows no boundaries."

The apartment building had a secure entrance. Peter and Roger rang the buzzer for Apartment 4 and waited.

While they were waiting an elderly woman came up behind them. "Looking for someone?"

Roger nodded. "We're looking for the Edenfields, apartment 4."

She shook her head. "Didn't you hear? She passed away a few days ago. I'm sure it was from a broken heart. That son of hers was good-for-nothing. They hauled him out of here yesterday."

"Who did?" Peter couldn't help but feel that he was running in circles in this town. "Who hauled him away?"

"Why the police of course!" She stared at Peter as though he had just sprouted an extra head. "He destroyed that apartment – holes in the wall, furniture ruined. It's the drugs I'm sure. They found him with quite a bit." She shook her head. "So sad about his mother. She loved him so much."

Peter and Roger both nodded. They thanked the woman and started back to the car. They knew their next stop would be the police station. They just hoped that this would be the lead that lead them to Darek.


	27. Meet Darek

**A/N:** Finally, an update! I apologize about the formatting, but ff was giving me a lot of problems uploading this and I just wanted to get it posted. Enjoy (if anyone even remembers this story anymore!).

Peter was glad to have met Judge Hanson. It seemed to him that it was rare these days to find someone who was genuinely concerned with the well-being of the children that they worked with. Judge Hanson was not only concerned with Darek's well-being, she was also not persuaded by high powered threats. It didn't take long for Peter to convince her that Darek's best interest was to become the newest student at Horizon. Peter had been careful not to break his promise to Sarah. He had told Judge Hanson that a friend of Darek's, Cole, had sent him to check up on a friend he had left behind on the streets. There was no reason to believe that Judge Hanson even knew of Sarah's existence. But even if she did, Peter felt confident that she would not be persuaded by Mr. Corbridge as so many others had

Roger was already on his way back to Horizon to prepare the paperwork for the transfer. Everything had happened so fast. Judge Hanson was eager to avoid one more kid in lock up and had agreed to transfer as soon as the paperwork was faxed to her office. All that was left was to wait. Peter sat patiently in the lobby of Johns County Juvenile Detention Center. He was trying to concentrate on what would happen next. He had no idea what to expect when he met Darek. It had been awhile since Sarah or even Cole had been in touch with him. And as Peter knew, things changed quickly for teens on the street, left to fend for themselves. Cole had said that Darek was not a drug user, but Peter was not discounting the neighbor's account of what had happened. Judge Hanson had given him access to the police report from the night Darek was arrested, and Peter sat, reading it for the hundredth time, trying to make sense of it.

_1100 block of 33rd Street – Disorderly Conduct, Juvenile Complaint  
Responded to a noise complaint at the Brandywine Complex Apartments. Mother, Linda Edenfield, 35 years old, was found dead upon arrival. Darek Edenfield, a minor, was found to be disorderly and belligerent upon approach. He was immediately detained and questioned. He was found in possession of one half ounce of marijuana. Upon futher search of the apartment, 2 ounces of cocaine was also found and believed to belong to the suspect. Suspect was read his rights and transported to Johns County Juvenile Detention Center. Jason Saunder, owner of Brandywine Complex Apartments, plans to press criminal charges for damage done to the apartment, believed to be done by Darek Edenfield. See attached Victim Impact Statement._

Peter had read the report, the victim impact statement, and the court proceedings over and over. Darek had a small criminal record – mostly petty charges of loitering and one misdemeanor destruction of property. Judge Hanson had said he seemed like a good kid who had gotten lost along the way. With his dad out of the picture and his mom dead, she had no choice but to put him in the system. He had been found guilty of misdemeanor possession, destruction of property and disorderly conduct. He was serving a one year term and upon release would be placed on probation until his 18th birthday and sent to live in a foster home. Judge Hanson had adjudicated Darek to Peter's care for the remainder of his sentence provided that he follow Horizon's rules and make progress in accordance with Peter's standards.

Peter closed the folder and leaned back against the cinderblock wall. He didn't know what to expect from Darek, and he wanted to keep his mind open to the idea that this arrangement would work. He glanced quickly at the clock. Minutes turned to hours, and just as Peter was reading the court proceedings one more time, he heard the buzz of the security doors being opened.

"Peter Scarbrow?" A guard, looking tired and haggard, held a young boy by the arm. "Are you Peter Scarbrow"

Peter nodded and stood to greet them. "Yes I am." He looked Darek over. He was both handcuffed and shackled and did not meet Peter's eyes.

The guard was shoving papers towards Peter. "I need your signature indicating that he is being released to your custody"

Peter quickly signed and the guard uncuffed Darek. With a quick nod, and a thank you from Peter, the guard disappeared and Darek and Peter were alone in the lobby.

"Darek? I'm Peter Scarbrow"

Darek nodded but did not look up. "Where are you taking me"

"I believe there is someone who has been waiting a long time to see you. I think Sarah will be very happy to know you're safe"

Finally, Peter was able to see Darek's face, and there was no denying he was Sarah's brother. The resemblance was remarkable. "Sarah"

He nodded. "Come on, let's get you out of here. I'll tell you about it on the way."


	28. Reunion

**A/N**: Just a short update to let you know I haven't abandoned this story.

* * *

Darek didn't talk much on the trip to Horizon. But that didn't mean his mind wasn't racing. He hadn't seen his sister in 10 years. He almost felt that the whole thing was too good to be true. His mind was full of questions he was too afraid to ask. Peter had told him all about the school, and Darek couldn't help but wonder what Sarah had done to end up there. Peter seemed to be purposely avoiding talking about her. That was okay with Darek, he wanted to hear about her life from her.

Peter pulled slowly up the gravel driveway of Horizon while Darek took in the surroundings. He now felt he knew the definition of "the middle of nowhere." He looked around and wondered which building housed his sister. He couldn't wait to see her.

Peter nodded toward the building in front of them. "That's the administration building where you'll be checked in." He paused, and then as if reading Darek's mind, added "You won't be able to see her until you're done with the admittance procedure. Normally, new students are required to spend their first days in quiet reflection time in their dorms, but given the circumstances, I think we can make an exception."

Darek smiled, Peter seemed liked an okay guy to him. Truth was, Darek had rarely been in trouble before his mom died. Life wasn't easy by any means, but Darek had managed to stay out of gangs, and avoid trouble from the police like Cole had never been able to do. Other than a few incidents, he had kept his nose clean. For that reason, he was very glad to be out of juvie and enjoying the fresh mountain air. The fact that he also got to be with his best friend and his sister – well, that made it all pretty unreal.

But Darek's joy was short lived as the sound of gravel crunching and tires screeching announced the presence of another car. Peter and Darek both looked back, startled, and Darek's face fell. He recognized his father immediately. It had been years since he had seen him, but he would never forget the anger and cruelty in his father's eyes.

"Oh God." Darek was hardly able to get the words out of his mouth.

Peter had been shocked by the car ascending the drive so quickly, but he was more confused by the expression on Darek's face. It was a look of pure terror.

Darek tried to run, but found that he was so frightened, he couldn't move. His legs felt like lead, and he could taste the bile rising in the back of his throat. "Oh God," he repeated, as quietly and sickly as he had before.

Roger was approaching Peter and Darek, intrigued by the commotion of the unexpected visitor, by the time Peter realized what was happening. Peter wasted no time.

"Roger, get Darek and Sarah and take them to the lodge. Call Curtis and tell him we're going to need some help up here."

Roger knew better than to question Peter and grabbed Darek firmly by the arm and led him toward the classroom building to find Sarah.

"Mr. Corbridge?" Peter positioned himself between the departing Darek and the angry man who had just exited his car. "I'm Peter Scarbrow. Why don't we talk inside?"

"I'm not interested in talking. I want my daughter right now." He was eye to eye with Peter and his temper was raging. "You have no right to keep her from me!"

"Why don't we talk about this. I'm sure everything can be sorted out."

"There's nothing to sort out. Sarah is coming with me right now." He shoved Peter to the side and started after Roger and Darek.

Peter quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. His tone was calm, but his voice was threatening. "The police are already on their way. You're not going to take her from here without talking to me." He paused, letting his words sink in. " Why don't we do this the civil way and meet in my office?"

Peter could feel the man's body tense. "Fine. But Sarah is leaving here with me today."

Peter nodded and gently led Mr. Corbridge towards the admin building.

* * *

Sarah was in the middle of Geometry class when Roger burst in, Darek in tow. "I need to borrow Sarah for awhile," he announced to the teacher.

Sarah glanced up, and squealed when she saw Darek. "Oh my GOD!!!!" She ran towards him, but stopped short when she saw the look on his face. Her excitement was quickly replaced with fear. "He's here isn't he?"

Roger nodded and quietly led her from the classroom. "Peter is taking care of it. I need to get both of you to the lodge while we wait for Sheriff Swan."

Sarah shook her head. "No. No way. We have to get out of here."

Darek nodded in agreement. "I'm not sticking around either. I'm getting the hell out of here while I can."

Roger could see that Sarah was actually shaking. He grabbed her hand, trying to calm her. "You're safe here. You don't need to be afraid." They were nearing the lodge and he had a firm grip on each of them for fear that they would run.

"You have no idea what he is capable of!" Sarah's voice was near hysterics. "We're not safe anywhere1 He's going to kill us1"

Roger had no doubt that both of them had been threatened by the man waiting in Peter's office. There was no faking the fear and horror in their eyes. He only hoped that Curtis arrived in time.

* * *

**A/N: Next up:** Sarah and Darek come face to face with their father and the truth comes out! This story is nearly over! 


End file.
